


Yellow and Blue

by ForsakenFangirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Freeform, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenFangirl/pseuds/ForsakenFangirl
Summary: Maybe it was not love at first sight because when Yuuri first saw him he was much too young to know what love was. But it was a plethora of many other things, admiration, adoration, and so much more. It didn't become love until 5th year.





	Yellow and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the most amazing girl ever, who doesn't have an account so all she's going to get is a mention at the top of this chapter.

The first time Yuuri Katsuki met Victor Nikiforov was during the second week of his first year. Young Yuuri still found himself easily confused and lost within the seemingly ever-changing halls of Hogwarts. This time he’d forgotten his way to the Hufflepuff common and dorm where he was supposed to be meeting his friend Phichit to study in five minutes. Running down another hall (that looked exactly like the last) he very quickly found himself landing butt first on the hard stone floor and found himself looking up at two older boys. Quickly he reaches to pick up his bag, mumbling apologies trying to get away as quickly as possible. However, his bag was not beside him but at the feet of the older boys. One of the boys with messy light brown hair and bright green eyes bent down and picked up his bag.  
“Looking for this little piggy?” He says mockingly causing Yuuri’s eyes to go wide behind his thick, black-rimmed glasses.  
“P-p-please give it back,” he stutters out.  
“I don’t think we will actually because you see a certain little piggy needs to learn a lesson about watching out for his betters.” There was something about the way the other boy's black hair was slicked back his cold, seemingly black eyes that glared down at him, and the fact that he was almost a head taller than the other boy made little 11-year-old Yuuri feel small. The brunette threw Yuuri’s bag to his friend making Yuuri wince in sympathy. Scrambling to his feet he hesitates and reaches forwards muttering another, please.  
“Well, if you really want it little piggy come and get it.” He smirks holding Yuuri’s bag high above his head. Yuuri sighs disheartened, knowing there's no way this will end with him having both his bag and dignity intact. So he decides to give them what they want and begins jumping for his bag, begging them to give it back. But all they do is laugh and hold it higher, mocking him.  
“Hey! Give that back,” comes a voice from down the hall. “Leave him alone!” The boys teasing ceases and so does Yuuri’s frantic jumping as they turn to look at the source of voices. Storming down the hall towards them was a boy with the brightest blue eyes Yuuri had ever seen. He was slim and even though angry he moved with the grace of a dancer. However, the most striking thing about the boy was his hair, it was long and light grey that shone when the light hit it and was kept in a low ponytail, reaching just below his ribs.  
“Come on Victor, we were just having some fun.” The brunet said to the boy.  
“Really, because I could have sworn it looked like bullying,” Victor turns to Yuuri and bends down to his height. “What's your name?” He asks softly.  
“Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri looks down at his feet blushing.  
“Well, Yuuri Katsuki are you having fun?” Yuuri looks hesitantly between the soft face of Victor and the other two boys. Afraid of causing trouble and making things worse he says nothing. Besides the boys could have really been joking, maybe he was supposed to be having fun but instead was just being a baby. “Yuuri, if you are feeling picked on you say. I’m sure since they swear it was supposed to be a joke they will apologise for taking it too far.” Victor says looking sternly at the boys before turning back to Yuuri. Hesitantly he nodded his head avoiding the burning eyes of the other boys.  
“No, I wasn’t having fun,” he says meekly.  
“Well then, that settles it. Max, Alex say sorry to Yuuri.” The two boys mumble something barely coherent but Victor seems to accept it, knowing the chance of getting something better from them is unlikely. Grabbing Yuuri’s bag off Alex, the dark haired boy, and handing it back to Yuuri.  
“Nice to meet you Yuuri.” Yuuri nods in agreement before quickly turning away and running off. “We don’t bully the first years.” He hears Victor say before he’s out of earshot.  
Returning to his common room, he tells the story of the boy named Victor with the pretty long hair (who he later found out was a third year Ravenclaw) who saved him.

***

Over the first two years of Yuuri’s Hogwarts career, he idolised the older boy who saved him, though never once meeting him again face to face. He watched as the older became the school's top seeker, as he was named prefect in his fifth year and Yuuri’s third, becoming Quidditch captain the year after. During this time Yuuri was also learning to make his own way through Hogwarts, his group of friends expanding from just Phichit to other fourth years from across the school, evening adding little Kenjirou Minami into their group after he spent months following them around during his first year. Now in his third year, a top charms student, and newly appointed prefect Yuuri Katsuki once again boards the train to Hogwarts with his best friends Yuuko and Phichit by his side.


End file.
